popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Junai Host☆Gozen 5 Ji
Lyrics Nihongo 朝の新宿通り ゴミを貪るカラス 眠らないこの街は 俺を狂わせる 作り笑いに そう 疲れ果てた夜には 思い出すよ 故郷 二度と戻れない 強く 抱いて 優しく 癒して ヤッてられない日もある そんな 俺, 俺, 俺, 俺, だ~け~ど~ (ハイッ! ハイッ!　ハイ! ハイ!　ア!　ソレ!ソレ!ソレ!ソレ!) 欲しいなら 君が望むなら ヤルことやるぜ シ･ゴ･ト だから テンション上げて! キメて☆ ブッ込んで! シャンパンボトル入れて 弾けて~!!!!! ヨロシクッ! ナ, ナ, NO.1! ナ, ナ, NO.1! つかんでやる! シラフじゃダメさ Baby ナ, ナ, NO.1! ナ、ナ、NO.1! 信じて俺を (FU!!!!) 欲しいなら君が望むなら ヤルことやるぜ シ･ゴ･ト だけど 欲しいのは 君さ! 君だけさ! 愛したいのさ　すべてを賭けて ナ, ナ, NO.1! ナ, ナ, NO.1! 信じて俺を Baby ナ, ナ, NO.1! ナ, ナ, NO.1! I LOVE YOU FOREVER... なんてねっ! Romaji asa no shinjuku doori gomi wo musaboru karasu nemuranai kono machi wa ore wo kuruwaseru tsukuriwarai ni sou tsukare hateta yoru ni wa omoidasu yo furusato ni do to modorenai tsuyoku daite yasashiku iyashite yatte rarenai hi mo aru sonna ore, ore, ore, ore, da~ke~do~ (hai! hai! hai! hai! a! sore! sore! sore! sore!) hoshii nara kimi ga nozomu nara yaru koto yaruze shi-go-to dakara TENSION age te! kimete bukkon de! CHAMPAGNE BOTTLE irete hajimete~!!!!! yoroshiku! na, na, NO.1! tsukan de yaru shirafu ja dame sa Baby na, na, NO.1! na, na, NO.1! shinjite ore wo (FU!!!!) hoshii nara kimi ga nozomu nara yaru koto yaruze shi-go-to dakedo hoshii no wa kimi sa! kimi dake sa! aishitai no sa subete wo kakete na, na, NO.1! na, na, NO.1! shinjite ore wo Baby na, na, NO.1! na, na, NO.1! I LOVE YOU FOREVER... nante ne! English Translation The morning streets of Shinjuku, Crows are hungry for trash, It's the city that never sleeps It makes me crazy Forcing a smile, so Exhausted from travel in the evening I remember my hometown And I can't go back a 2nd time Holding on strongly, Gently healing, There are no new dates So it's just Me, me, me, me Bu~u~ut~ (Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ah! That! That! That! That!) If you want it, If you wish for it, I gotta do it! It's • my • job So, Raising the tension! Be careful☆ Get in! Put down the champagne bottle And pop~!!!!! Nice to meet you-! Na, na, NO. 1! Na, na, NO. 1! Grab it! If you're drunk, it's bad, baby! Na, na, NO. 1! Na, na, NO. 1! Believe in me! (FU!!!!) If you want it, if you wish for it, I gotta do it! It's • my • job So, Do you want something? You do! It's only you! You want to put your love all on the line Na, na, NO. 1! Na, na, NO. 1! Believe in me, my baby! Na, na, NO. 1! Na, na, NO. 1! I LOVE YOU FOREVER... Why?! Song Connections/Remixes *Some whistles earlier used by Keiichi Ueno in Macho Gang can be heard during 純愛ホスト☆午前5時 (though they're slightly higher pitched in 純愛ホスト☆午前5時). Trivia *'純愛ホスト☆午前5時' marks Keiichi Ueno's debut on the pop'n music series. *So far, 純愛ホスト☆午前5時 is the only Keiichi Ueno pop'n music song not sung by SATOE. *In the pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ location tests, 純愛ホスト☆午前5時's title was 純愛＜NO.1 ("junaiMusic & Character page (Japanese) A sweet singing voice is the highest, as something's a little nostalgic, after a long time is a nice rock! Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:Party♪ Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Category:Keiichi Ueno Songs